Kidnapped!
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: After Raoul and Christine leave the Opera House, Christine gets kidnapped and Raoul needs Erik to help find her. RC
1. Anywhere You Go

Chapter 1- Rides and Worries

A/N- this is an idea that's been spinning around in my head for a while now and it wouldn't die! BTW- this is supposed to take place like 3 months after Raoul and Christine leave the Opera House.

Disclaimer- I wish! Plot is MINE, MINE! (Breaks into song from Pocahontas) So are the kidnappers.

HERE IT IS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The full moon shone bright as Christine Daae galloped through an open field on her way back from her usual late-night ride. She took one every night; she loved riding and especially on the grounds of the estate she and Raoul had been living in for the past 3 months. She loved the sense of the wind rushing threw her brown locks and the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground. She made her way back to the stables for if she were out to long, Raoul would begin to worry about her. She hopped of her horse, and begun to undo the saddle, she hated when her rides came to an end. As she went to hang the saddle up, she felt a damp cloth clamp over her mouth, she began to twist away but the man kept her close to his body restricting all her movements.

"Just breath in Cherie." She heard the man's rough voice and felt his hot breath on her neck. To afraid to disobey, she took a deep breath in and all went black, the last thing she remembered was her hands and feet being bound and being thrown into thrown into the back of a wagon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been half an hour since Christine usually returned from her ride and Raoul began to worry; it wasn't like her to be this late. He decided to go see where she was; he got up form the parlor and headed for the stables.

When he arrived at the stables he saw Christine's horse but no Christine. He found her saddle on the ground, picked it up and put it on its hook.

"Christine?" He called threw the empty stable "Christine are you here? Christine?" After his calls went unanswered, he looked around the stable for some sign of her. A piece of paper on the ground caught his attention. He picked it up and read it,

_Dear Vicomt, _

_We have your beloved fiancée and if you ever want to see Mademoiselle Daae ever again you will obey our orders. First, place 20,000 francs in the alley, next to the garbage can, behind "The Paris Saloon" this Friday night, second, do not get the police involved for if you do you will surely never see her again and third we are not saying we will return her anytime soon by obeying us you are guaranteeing her safety for the next week until you receive our next list of demands. Remember; do as we say and Ms. Daae will remain unharmed._

_The Holders of Your Fiancée_

Raoul's hand began to shake as he read the note, he could only imagine what horrors Christine could experience while she was with these men. He had to find her, no matter what. It said he couldn't get the police involved but that didn't mean he couldn't get a third party to help. He jumped on his horse and headed for the Opera House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay what do you think I know it was short but It's the first chapter. Please Review!


	2. Let Me Go Too

Chapter 2-Regrettable Words

A/N- okay here is the second chap I hope you like this will explain about what Raoul is doing. This is biased on the 2004 movie version cause that's the only one I know anything about plus, I love Patrick and Gerry. I know Erik may seem a little non-caring here but he isn't you'll see in later chaps.

Disclaimer- I wish! Plot is MINE, MINE! (Breaks into song from Pocahontas) So are the kidnappers.

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1 and Son Ange- All will be revealed!

Phantomica- Gah! hides under desk Here's the new chap!

Rose- Thanks!

HERE IT IS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul ran up the steps to the opera house, if he couldn't get the police involved, he was going to need help even if it was from the man who tried to kill him. Since it was late no one was up at the opera house. It was still smelled of smoke and soot from the fire but the renovations were coming along nicely. Raoul made his way to Christine's old dressing room, he remeberd Christine saying something about a secret passage threw the mirror. He stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how to get it open, he ran his fingers down the edges searching for a latch an opening ,anything that would get the mirror open. He heard a click and slid the mirror open.

The hallway was a dark, dusty, and damp one. He made his way down the hallway until he came to the lake, the boat was gone so he would have to walk threw. He jumped into the lake and the water leveled at his knees but as he trudged on threw the lake, the water rose to his thighs. He finally reached the grate to labyrinth. It was very disheveled with broken mirrors and music sheets scatterd everywhere and it was also empty or so it looked.

"Hello?" Raoul called out "Is anyone there?" Erik was sitting in his small office looking over some papers when he heard that _boy's_ voice calling out.

_What could he possibly want?_ Erik thought as he stood up from his chair and made his way out to the outer part of the lair and saw a very similar sight, Raoul was standing on the other side of the grate with his hand grasping the bars.

"Vicomt, this is indeed an unparalleled delight, I wasn't expecting you so soon after our last meeting." Erik said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Please, Monsieur I need your help." Raoul said with such desperation he was almost begging.

"What could you possibly need my help with, you've already stolen the love of my life from me, what more could you want?" Erik said turning his back on the boy he loathed so.

"Wait," Raoul called after him to no avail and Erik kept on walking. "Christine's been kidnapped and I need your help finding her." Erik stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. _Christine was kidnapped!_ He thought, he clenched his fists anyone who hurt her would have consequences to pay.

"Why my help, tho? Why not go to the police?" Raoul, looked down.

"I can't, if I do she is in more danger, but I also can't find her alone."

"How do you know this?" Erik asked with an inquiring look on his face

"The kidnappers left a note, I have it here." He said feeling for it in his pants. He found it and held it up for Erik to see. Erik let out a sigh of defeat.

"Very well, then." He said as went to pull the lever that opend the portcullis. Raoul nervously made his way in, the grate closed behind him. "Come here." Erik ordered with wave of his hand motioning for Raoul to follow him to a small parlor, Raoul had never realized how big the labyrinth really was. Erik sat down in a leather armchair and motioned for Raoul to sit the identical one across from him. Raoul took his seat and handed the note to Erik.

"Here is the note they left, she was out for her usual late night ride around the grounds of the estate and when she didn't come back when she usually dose I began to worry and I went out to find her and." Tears blurred Raoul's vision, this was the first time he actually realized that he could lose Christine forever. Erik saw the rawemotion in his eyes, _this man truly loves her_, he thought. "She wasn't there and I found the note." Raoul's words came between small sobs; he was trying to choke back. "You will be rewarded greatly for your services, I can assure you as soon as she's safe," Raoul said trying to cover the fear in his voice. Erik stopped him before he could finish.

"Monsieur Le Vicomt, I will not need any reward to help find her, in fact I would have started searching for her the minute I heard she was missing is you hadn't come." Erik said hiding all emotion in his voice, which had been a talent he had protected over the years of being the Opera Ghost. Some small piece of hope gleamed in Raoul's eyes as he lifted his head to meet Erik's.

"Thank you, so much you have my undying gratitude," Raoul stood up to shake his hand.

"Mousier-," He realized he didn't know the Phantom's name. Erik debated in his head if he should tell Raoul his name and finally came to a decision.

"Since we are working together you should know that my name is Erik."

"Monsieur Erik then, thanks you again." Raoul shook his hand gratefully and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked as if Raoul where a small child leaving his parent's side.

"I thought I should go home and get some rest, as should you, for it is very late and we need to make a good start in the morning." Erik eyed him strangely.

"If we are going to find her anytime soon, we need to start to work on a plan and then we shall go back to your estate and I will examine the spot where she was taken from." Raoul nodded and obediently sat back down in the chair and the foes began to work together as a team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's eyes slowly opened, as she let out a small moan. She was lying on a hay covered stone floor; she was obviously in a former stable no longer being used for its intended purposes. Her hands and feet were bound and she was lying on her side. The events of the night came rushing back to her, she had been kidnapped! Tears stung her eyes at thought of never being to see her beloved Raoul ever again. The small door to the stable opened and a shadow of a large man became visible. He gave her a once over and called into the room connected to the stable,

"Sid, the girl's awake."

"Dose she remember anythin'?" A voice called back.

"Of course she would, we didn't hit her over the head." The large man strutted over to Christine and kneeled down beside her, it was too hard to make out what he looked like in the dark but Christine could tell he had a slight beard and was a very tall muscular man. He slid a long dirty finger under her chin and lifted it to look into her tear stained eyes.

"Feeling better Cherie? I'm sorry we gave you such a scare earlier but my friend and I need you for, let's say, business matters." He said letting out a slight chuckle. Rage burned in Christine's eyes for she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"You," She spat into his face as a rage overtook her she never knew she had. "Took me from my home, my fiancée and my whole world but I am just warning you that Raoul WIL find me and you and your companion will rot in a jail cell for the rest of your worthless lives, you filthy bastard!" Christine had never used such language before but now seemed as good as any to start now. The man's eyes narrowed as Christine's cheek was met with a harsh slap. The man stood up his height towering over Christine's small form.

"You better watch your tongue Cherie, you never know how much trouble that could get you into." With that the man left leaving Christine alone in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay I am sorry it took a while but hey here you go! I know Christine might have been a lil OOC for a min there but she was kidnapped so I think that gives her an excuse!

I hoped you liked Review please!


	3. Dreaming of You

_Chapter 3- Dreaming of You_

A/N- Okay here is the 3rd Chap. I want to clarify something, the reason why  
Christine knew the one guys voice. It was because he was the one who  
kidnapped her, NOT because she knows him from somewhere else. Oh, and I'd  
like to thank Nerwen for the help and being my beta.

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul  ( I do own the plot  
and kidnappers. )

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1, Son Ange and Lunasariel- I got a beta so I hope  
this is better.

Dun dunna nun, nun, nun. The chapter is here Inside the screen  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will find nothing more here. We need not waste more time at a dead end."  
Erik said as he took one last look around the De Chagny stable; they had   
been searching for past hour, but it was to no avail. Erik had no idea how  
they were going to find Christine now; he had been hoping to find a clue at  
the stable. Raoul fell to his knees in defeat.

"Our one lead, and it-" Raoul felt a sharp pain in his knee "What is this?"  
He lifted his knee to find the engagement ring he had given Christine. He  
looked at it sadly, and went to put it in his pocket. As he raised his eyes,  
he looked at the road ahead and saw the faint trail made from wagon wheels.  
"Erik, come here, I think I found a trail." Erik walked over to where Raoul  
was kneeling on the ground.

"Well," Erik said. "You better get your horse ready, the light will soon   
start to fade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the stable opened for the second time and the same man walked   
in. As he walked over to Christine's trembling form, Christine realized for  
the first time that she was afraid, afraid of what these men could do to her  
and afraid of dieing. But the thing she was most afraid of was never seeing  
Raoul again. The man squatted down by her ankles; Christine squeezed her  
eyes shut in fear. What was he going to do? She wondered. Suddenly she felt   
the bonds around her ankles loosen. She opened her eyes to see the man  
standing over her. He grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her to her feet. He  
began leading her out the door of the stable and into a brightly lit room;  
he roughly pushed her up a small staircase. They stopped at a door and as he  
retained his grip on her forearm, he pulled a key from his pocket and jammed  
it into the keyhole. He opened the door, pulled her in front of him, and   
turned her around.

"Hold still, Cherie." Christine gasped as she felt the cold metal of a  
dagger against her wrist. This is it, she thought I am going to die; I am  
going to die without ever seeing Raoul again. At this thought, tears came to  
her eyes. She was doing all she could to keep from becoming hysterical when,  
once again, she felt the loosening of her bonds, but this time, on her  
wrists. The man turned her to face him with a rough twirl.

"This is your room. You will stay here until Sid or I come and get you.  
Don't even think about climbing out the window; we have guard dogs down  
there that will bite your head off if you ain't gotta piece of meat on you.  
Understand?" He gritted though yellow teeth as he shook her to emphasize his  
point. She bowed her head slightly.

"Good." He said, pushing her away from him. He left, slamming the door shut.  
Christine was standing the middle of the room taking in all that had  
happened to her so far and all that could happen. She looked around the  
room; it was small and its only contents were a window and small bed.   
Christine walked over to the bed and lied down with only one thought on her  
mind, Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raoul, no!" Christine screamed, jolting herself awake. She had had a  
terrible dream: she and Raoul were at the beach where they had met when they   
were children and they were standing at the coastline. Raoul had leaned in  
to kiss her when a tidal wave came, swooping him up in the current and  
leaving Christine alone on the beach. She sat up in the bed and was looking  
around the small room when her attention was drawn to the door. It was open  
slightly: this could be her only chance. She slowly got up and walked to the  
door and hesitantly opened it and stepped out into the hallway. She could  
see the staircase, it was only a few paces away. She steadied herself   
against the wall and began to make her to the staircase. She was almost  
there when she felt a large hand grab her by the neck and push her against  
the wall.

"What are you doing out of bed, Cherie?" A gritty voice said.

"I, I ,I-" Christine choked out.

"Well," He said doing a double take. "Since it's just us, I don't think  
anyone will mind me having a little fun." He said, his hand moving up her  
hip and snaking around her back. Christine shuddered in fear and closed her   
eyes, trying to block out what was going to happen to her.

"Fredric, get your hands off of her." A pudgy man, who seemed to appear out  
of nowhere said. "We ain't supposed to touch her until we get word from the  
boss. Go back to bed. I'll take her to her room." Fredric shot one last  
glare into Christine's frightened eyes. Giving her one last thrust against   
the wall, he left. Sid grabbed Christine's wrist and pulled her back to the  
room. Roughly tossing her in he shut the door with a small click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- so the man's name is Fredric and click is Sid locking the door. Okay I  
hope you liked please review!


	4. Don't Leave Me this Way

_Chapter 4- Don't Leave Me this Way __  
_  
A/N- Okay 2 things: Christine was kidnapped on a Tuesday night, roughly around 9:00 pm for those wondering. And in this chap about Christine knowing Erik's name was too hard to write in, so here is why she knows it.

On way back upstairs after I Remember  
Christine- "So what's your name?"  
Erik- "Erik."  
Christine- "Cool."

Not exactly like that, but just so it has an explanation. I wrote another chapter, which will be up soon WHOOO!

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul (I do own the plot  
and kidnappers.)

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1, Son Ange, Elven, ph04, romancelover222, shanede the Sanders ForeverwoodPOTOfan, Mrmistoffeles, Kchan88, annecordelia, Phantomica and Lunasariel

Well, Uh, Here you go (spongebob joke)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After they were positive Christine was asleep, Fredric and Sid went down stairs to await their boss' arrival. Chaunce was known for being late. When he said 3:30 am, he meant 4 am. Soon, they heard a knock at the door. Sid, being the second mate, got up to get it.

"Good evening, Chaunce" Fredric said from the table, obviously being sarcastic.

"I have no time for your sarcasm, Fredric." He snapped. "Did you get the girl?" He sat down at the table and Sid sat as well.

"Of course we got the girl. Have we ever failed you?" Fredric said, keeping his cool.

"Where is she now?"

"In her room."

"Good." 

"Now, about our payment…."

Chaunce cut him off. "Fredric, we have already discussed this. You and Sid will get five percent for the both of you." He said coolly, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands.

"Chaunce, that was a nice payment when we were rookies, but we have been doing your dirty work for 5 years and have yet to see a pay raise." 

"And that's the reason why you do my dirty work."

"Listen, Chaunce. If it weren't for my father dying and leaving me this cabin, you'd be out of business. I am willing to negotiate. How about ten percent each?"

"That's is a sturdy sum, fellows."

"Well, how about fifteen for both of us?"

"You'd never be worth it. You two are worthless pieces of scum who I saved from the street." Fredric stood up, pushing his chair back.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"You don't mean that."

"YES I DO, AND I WANT YOU NEVER TO RETURN! ME AND SID ARE IN BUSSINESS FOR OURSELVESS NOW!" Chaunce got up and walked to the door. Just before he closed the door, he turned back to the two men.

"You two are going to come back to me on your knees, begging to work for me again."

"OUT!" Roared Frederic. And the door was slammed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"We should rest, Erik. It is getting very dark and the trail is gone. We'll be useless very quick, if we don't rest." Raoul said, hoping he could get Erik's approval. He could barley keep his eyes open.

"If we are ever going to catch up with Christine's kidnappers, we'll have to search through the night." He said sternly.

"What use can we be to Christine if we are falling over from exhaustion? How can we take her from her kidnappers if we can't even keep our eyes open?" The Vicomt had him there, so he agreed to stop and rest. They tied up their horses and each made a makeshift bed. Within seconds, both were asleep. (A/N- no slashy. They each have their own place to sleep)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Christine heard the wind rustling through the window and the branches tapping against the wood of the cottage. The noises sounded like a soft lullaby and soon, her eyes begin to droop. She shook her head and forced them open again. She wouldn't fall asleep with those men out there. They could do anything while she slept and she wouldn't know. But after a few minutes, her eyes began to droop again and though she tried to keep them open, she soon fell fast asleep.

When Christine's opened her eyes next, she was surrounded by white, only white. She looked around but couldn't see anything besides the white. Suddenly, she saw a shape in the far off distance, but it soon became clearer. It was Raoul.

"Raoul!" Christine cried, as she ran right to Raoul's arms. She buried her face in his chest, tears forming in her eyes. It felt so real; she could really touch him and feel him.

"Shhhhhh," Raoul soothed, as he rubbed his hands down her back. "Christine, it's okay. Erik and I are going to find you soon. It would help if you could tell us where you are?"

Christine sniffed and looked up into Raoul's eyes "You and Erik?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yes. He agreed to help me find you. Now, do you remember anything about where you are?" He asked with all seriousness.

"They are holding me at a cottage, but I don't know where it is. I do know it is far from a town, from what I can see."

"Anything else? Do you remember the road that they took?" Raoul asked desperately, grasping her shoulders, desperate for some clue to where she may be.

"I…" She said looking down, hoping Raoul would not be disappointed "…was unconscious for the ride and I do not remember anything. I woke up in an empty stable. I am sorry." She said, once again breaking down into his chest.

"There is no need to be sorry, my dear. None of this is not your fault." He said, giving her a gentle smile, that suddenly tuned to a look of worry. "Did they harm you?"

"No. No, I am fine." She said, not wanting to worry him. They embraced for a few more moments, taking in the feel of each other. 

"GET UP, YOU LAZY GIRL!" Christine tightened her grip on Raoul with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh no! They are coming. Don't leave me, Raoul. Please stay forever. Don't leave me this way." She pleaded, holding onto Raoul for dear life.

"I must, my dear. Just remember that I love you and we will be together soon." So saying, he lifted her head and claimed her lips with his. Even in a dream, she felt the fire take over her body and her lips respond to his. Christine wanted to stay like that forever, sinking his sweet taste.

"WAKE UP!" Christine parted from Raoul with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered before silently fading away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N- Just so you know, they were, like, dreaming together and Christine heard Sid coming in to the room. Also, it feels real because Raoul is dreaming the exact same thing.


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow here

_Chapter 5- Wishing You Were Somehow Here_

A/N- Hope you like this. The last part is why upped the rating, just to be safe. Christine is going to get…oops can't tell. Just read, okay? 

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul (I do own the plot and kidnappers.)

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1, Son Ange, Elven, ph04, romancelover222, shanede the Sanders ForeverwoodPOTOfan, Mrmistoffeles, Kchan88, annecordelia, Phantomica and Lunasariel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Christine finally lost sight of Raoul, she felt herself being flung roughly to the floor. She looked up, frightened and saw Sid standing over her with an evil grin. She saw his eyes roam over her scantily clad body and she pulled her blanket embarrassedly over her. She had taken off her dress last night when finding it too tight to sleep in and was now dressed only in her chemise.

"Get yourself dressed. I will be waiting outside the door for you when you are finished and after breakfast, we are going to town, where you will stay in the carriage and talk to no one." Christine nodded and as soon as he closed the door, she rushed to put her dress on with haste. She promptly walked to the door and stepped outside, where Sid grabbed her wrist and led her down the hall.

(A/N- Sid isn't just taking Christine by himself. Fredric is going too and Sid is going to stay in the carriage with her)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Raoul and Erik had come to a fork in the road that they were following. One lead into a small town called Le March and the other lead to the countryside. 

"Come." Said Erik, stepping to towards the road that lead towards town. 

"No, we can't go that way. Christine said she wasn't near a town." Erik rolled his eyes at this. Raoul had told him about his dream and had been talking about it all morning.

"Not that silly dream again. It was a dream and that's all it was." 

"Erik, you don't understand. It was so real. I could touch her, feel her, and kiss her and I know it was real. Even though we are apart, we can be together in our dreams. So we can't go into town."

"You asked for my help and if you want it, we are going by my rules." Erik said sternly

"But-" 

Erik cut him off. "No buts. Now, let's go into town and find an inn." Raoul obeyed, for he knew he could not find Christine alone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Christine sat in the back of the open carriage, watching the people hustle and bustle throughout the market. She had been forced to wear a hood so that no one would recognize her from her days in the Opera House. She looked sadly at 2 children who were running about at their mother scolding them. It reminded her of her and Raoul's days at the house by the sea; how carefree they were, but those days were over now. She could barely look at anything without thinking of Raoul: the children, the market, her breakfast of milk and a biscuit… even the man who was tying up his horse at the opposite end of the market. In fact, the man looked a great deal like Raoul and suddenly, he turned toward her.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped. Unfortunately, Sid, who was sitting at the front of the carriage, had heard her and turned to see Raoul.

"Fredric!" He yelled. No one seemed to notice, for the market was a noisy place. Fredric ran over and after Sid whispered in his ear, he jumped in the back of the carriage and ordered Sid to head back to the cottage, which was in the opposite direction of Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Christine had been crying all day. She gradually fell into a sort of daydream, where she was right on the brink of unconsciousness. She had no thoughts in her mind; she was just a ghost. After a long time of lying still, her eyes fluttered softly as she felt a warm breath on her cheek. She smiled and sighed, "Oh, Raoul..."

"I am not Raoul..." Christine's eyes whipped open and she turned over. To her disgust, she saw not Raoul, but Fredric lying next to her. Propped on his elbow, he gently stroked her arm.

"You can forget about the Vicomte. You're mine for now." Bile rose in Christine's throat and she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She gritted threw her teeth. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily

"I came to see how my little Cherie is doing." He said, with a sly smile. "I can understand why you're so bitter, but maybe I can take away a little bit of that bitterness." He said, stroking her hair.

"Don't touch me!" she gritted once again, hoping he would just leave her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I can and I will." He flung the covers onto the floor and straddled her hips. Christine tried to slip out, but he was too strong for her. His face leaned closer to hers, as if he was about to kiss her. Christine did the only thing she could do: she clawed with her nails at his face. He quickly snatched up both wrists in one hand and let out a deep, rough chuckle.

"I thought you might fight, so I came prepared." He said, pulling a rope from his belt and fastening her wrists to the bedpost.

"Please don't do this." She begged tearfully.

"Don't worry, Mon Cherie. I am sure you'll enjoy this." He placed a rough, gritty kiss on her mouth. As she felt his tongue slip between her lips, Christine bit his tongue as hard as she could. "You little devil." He said, remembering not to kiss her again. 

"Please stop! Don't go any further, I beg of you!. I'll do anything you want…anything! " She said attempting one last time to convince him to leave.

"It's too late, Mon Cherie. This IS what I want." He laughed again. 

"No," she cried, suddenly realizing the pain in her pelvis. Tears streamed down her face and in her mind she called to Raoul, begging he would save her from this horrible monster soon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N- Yes, Christine is being raped! You weren't expecting that, were you now? You probably thought Sid was going to stop him, right? Wrong! Fredric is in charge now and he does as he pleases, which means Christine. I know ,I suck. But wait till you see what happens after Raoul saves her. I have said too much! Good Day! BTW- Review!


	6. You Belong to Me

_Chapter 6- You Belong to Me __  
_  
A/N- Hey dudes, I am back! LOL I am downing the rating to teen because there was not enough to make it required as M.

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul (I do own the plot and kidnappers.)

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1, Son Ange, Elven, ph04, romancelover222, shanede the Sanders ForeverwoodPOTOfan, Mrmistoffeles, I- heart- elphie, Kchan88, annecordelia, lady Erik, young grasshopper Phantomica, little Lotte 1991 and Lunasariel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Even though the act seemed forced, Christine actually enjoyed the love she and Fredric made. She even thought she might love him.

A/N- JK lol I love doing that!

Here is the real thing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Raoul sat up in his bed at the inn in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He picked up his pocket watch, which was sitting on the end table next the bed; it was two forty-three. He hadn't woken up in the middle of the night since he was child when he had nightmares. He knew he couldn't get back to sleep, even if he tried to. He stood up from the bed and walked to the window. He looked out at the town below him. His wrist started to itch then and soon, his other wrist started to itch too. Then, there was a searing pain in both of them. He alternated holding them and then he fell on his side as a worse pain registered in his pelvic area. He let out an agonizing cry. After about a half hour, the pain had finally stopped and his body went limp. He couldn't move; he was lying still on the floor when he heard Christine's voice in his head.

_"Save me, Raoul. Save me from this horrible monster."_ Hearing that, he sprung up from the ground and returned to the window. He looked beyond the borders of the small town and saw a cabin on the edge. He knew that he would have to check there tomorrow; for he knew whoever or whatever was there… it would lead him to Christine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, sobbing, but she knew it couldn't have been too long. When Fredric had finally fallen asleep, she thought for a second about running, but knew she couldn't do it. One false move, and he would awake and do something even worse to her. She felt dirty from what Fredric had done to her, and even now she shuddered as she felt his arm over her bare chest. She had tried to move it, but after pushing it down, she horrifyingly felt it tighten around her body. Her tears were hot on her cheeks as she thought about how she had been saving herself for her marriage…her marriage to Raoul.

Now that it was gone, she hoped Raoul would understand. But what if he didn't? What if he left her for being unclean? She couldn't risk losing him; then and there she decided Raoul should never know what took place the night before.

She thought back to her days at the opera house, back when Erik had kidnapped her and how the situation felt so much worse now, being with someone you despise. Erik would never do what this disgusting excuse for a man had done to her. She looked at the bruises running around her wrists from the rope that had tied her to the bed the night before. She couldn't decide which was worse, the emotional or physical pain from losing herself to someone she despised. 

Suddenly, he stirred next to her and she pulled the sheets up, over her chest. His eyes opened and he gave a smirk, remembering the events from the previous night.

"Good Morning, Cherie." He said groggily. He placed a hand on her cheek, which sent horrifying shivers down Christine's spine.

"Haven't you done enough to me?" She asked, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Why the tears, Cherie?"

"You know exactly why. You took something from me that you had no right to. You stole something that was saved for someone I loved." Fredric was speechless until he noticed a chain around her neck with a ring on it. As he picked it up, his finger brushed her bare skin. Christine held herself as far away as she could from him as he examined it.

"What is this?' He said, looking at the gold band with a heart in the middle.

"It- it's my chastity ring, I, I, am-was supposed to give it to my husband on our wedding night." Fredric smirked and ripped the chain from her neck.

"Well, looks like you won't be needing THIS anymore." he said with an evil laugh. He stroked her cheek with his hand. "I guess this means I was your first." As his hand started to roam to her chest, Christine lashed out and bit down hard on the area between his thumb and pointer finger. Fredrick roared as blood poured down his hand.

"You sneaky little bit-" a horse's neigh came from the barn. "You just wait 'til I get back..." Fredrick said, with an angry glare at Christine. He roughly pulled on a pair of pants and ran outside. Waiting a few seconds to make sure he was gone, she jumped out of bed and rushed to put on her clothes before Fredric returned. After she dressed, she ran to the window to check the status of Fredric and the horse. He was cursing at the horse, which looked like it had gotten out of the barn and was very reluctant to return there. This made her laugh; not a real laugh, but a more terrified laugh that you get from strange circumstances like this. She needed this laugh more than anything else right now, for it felt like the first time she had laughed in many years. She would settle for this little shine of happiness until Raoul came to save her, but it soon vanished as she saw Fredric coming back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"There is the cabin! We have to search it!" Raoul called, as the cabin he had seen last night came into view over the hill they were riding over

"What are you thinking, boy? You can not just charge into someone's house, demanding to search it." Erik said, riding up next to him. 

"Erik, I have a feeling that whoever is in there has something to do with Christine's kidnapping."

"You have no proof. We shall pass it by and find better leads." Erik rode past the cabin, but Raoul stopped his horse in front of the cabin for a second, to look it over before they left. He saw a woman with her back facing the window, a woman with long curly locks. In fact, she looked a lot like Christine. He turned his head towards Erik to tell him, but as he looked back up to the window, the woman was gone. His worried mind must have been playing tricks on him, he thought and rode on, and unaware about what was happening to Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Christine heard the door slam and she sat down on the bed, quivering against the wall. She could hear Fredric's angry breathing and she was horrified to think of what he might do to her. She jerked as she saw the door fly open and smack into the wall, causing a picture to crash to the floor. Christine was shaking uncontrollably and her gaze flew to his hand for a second. What she saw made her sick. It was a horrible green and purple color and it had swelled to twice its size. Her eyes went back to Fredric's face and before she could stop him, she saw his hand swing toward her cheek. She felt the hard jolt of his hand on her cheekbone and she slammed head first into the wall. She felt a darkness consume her quickly.

When Christine awoke hours later after the sun had gone down, she regretted it immediately. Her whole body felt sore. She opened one eye, for she found the other one to be swollen shut and looked down at her legs. What she saw made her head jerk up, and her vision began to swim, so she closed her eyes. Her legs were all covered in bruises and from what the rest of her body felt like, everything must have been covered in bruises. She lay still for a few minutes until she heard saw the door open and to her relief, she saw Sid come in, carrying a plate and a glass of water, which he placed on a small end table.

"Fredric instructed me not to let you out of your room." Christine nodded weakly and watched him walk out of the room. She pulled her body to a sitting position and managed a glance to the plate with a biscuit and butter on it. After all she had endured in the past hours, the sight of food made her sick. She was very thirsty though, so she took a sip out of the dingy glass until her thirst was quenched. She placed the glass back onto the table. Then she lay back against the bed, hoping her sleep would be void of nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Christine's eyes opened again, and as she glanced towards her window, she knew it must be early afternoon. Her body was still sore as she tried to sit up. But she succeeded in her task. Suddenly, the door opened and Fredric came in.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake!" he said sarcastically, as he strutted over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I missed your company last night." He said, leaning closer to her.

"I felt the opposite of yours." She said, letting her hatred for him show. She looked at his hand. The swelling had gone down, but what shocked her was that he was wearing her ring on his finger. "Why have you returned?" She asked, looking away from him.

"To get what I missed last night." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently laid her down.

"No," She gasped. "No more. Please, no more. I can't take it." Just as he was about to undo his pants, there was a crash from downstairs. 

"Fredric!" Sid yelled. Fredric jumped off of the bed and ran to the door. 

"WHERE IS SHE!" A demanding voice said. "Where is Christine! If you have done anything to her, so help me I will murder you with my bare hands! Where is she?" Christine stood up at the recognition of the voice.

"Raoul!" Christine's eyes swelled with tears of joy. He was here to save her and rid her of these men. "Raoul!" She cried again. Fredric realized what was happening and he rushed out the door and locked it behind him. Christine ran to the door and began banging against it. 

"Let me out! Raoul, help me!" she cried desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N- So YAY Raoul is there, Christine is beat up and people are gonna die in the next chap! I love this! No update until 5 reviews! Review please! Oh BTW- I am going to have an author chat soon any participants can leave they're AIM name in the review.


	7. The Point of No Return

_Chapter 7- This is the Point of No Return  
_  
A/N- I'm BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, Back, BACKABABACK BUH BACK! LOL I am bored can you tell? And thanks to my new beta, Katie, or cookies-will-invade. She is sexy!

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul (I do own the plot and kidnappers.)

Thanks to- Bobmcbobbob1, Son Ange, Elven, ph04, romancelover222, shanede the Sanders ForeverwoodPOTOfan, Mrmistoffeles, I- heart- elphie, Kchan88, annecordelia, lady Erik, young grasshopper, little Lotte 1991, Amanda and Lunasariel 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's fists became sore and her voice horse as she pleaded for Raoul to break her free from her prison.

"Raoul! Please, I need you! Raoul!" She yelled her voice becoming weaker as she slumped against the door. Her calls were not unheard as she thought for both Raoul and Erik heard her and longed to help but as Raoul moved for the stairs Fredric's body blocked him like a door that could not opened.

"Let me through!" Fredric crossed his arms and laughed.

"I don't think I'll be doing that."

"Let me see her!"

"I told you NO!"

"I will give anything you want, money, jewels, homes, anything just let me see her."

"You see I have grown very fond of the little lady's company and I would hate to see her go." Hearing this Raoul's fists clenched in his rage turning his knuckles white.

"You let me see her or I will be forced to use physical persuasion." Fredric opened his mouth to laugh again but before he could get a sound out Raoul's fist had met with his jaw. Fredric grabbed Raoul by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You think you can take me? You think you can-" Before he could finish his sentence Erik had come up behind Fredric pulling him away from Raoul to the floor. Sid being the faithful assistant he was ran to charge at Erik but Erik threw him against the wall before Sid could lay a hand on him. Fredric stood up ready to fight Raoul was ready to run to Erik's aid but he stopped Raoul as another cry came from the upstairs.

"RAOUL! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Go to her."

"What?" Raoul said in bewilderment.

"I want you to go to her, she needs you."

"I won't let you fight alone." Fredric charged at Erik and Erik grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I can take care of myself, go."

"But-"

"GO!" Raoul did as he was told and ran up the stairs to find his beloved.

"Christine, Christine! Where are you?"

"Raoul? Raoul! Oh Raoul, I am in here!" Raoul eagerly ran to the door where he heard her weary voice call from and pressed his ear against the door.

"Christine are you in there?" He called tapping his fist lightly against the door. He heard a thump and he knew, Christine had pressed her ear on the other side of his for he felt her warmth through the hard wooden door.

"Yes," She said trying to suppress her cries of joy. "Raoul I am right here." Raoul smiled at his victory.

"Do you know where the keys to the door are?"

"They each have a key but I-I don't where they keep them." She said disappointed she could not say more to help.

"Christine back away from the door."

"What? Why?"

"I am going to try kicking it open." Christine jumped away from the door as Raoul kicked it hard three times until it finally gave and opened. Christine stood still for moment making sure this wasn't another one of her dreams. "Christine?" Raoul asked making sure that HE wasn't dreaming again. Christine's eyes clouded with tears.

"Yes Raoul, it is I." She said knowing what he had been thinking.

"Oh Christine." Raoul sighed pulling her into his arms taking in the vanilla scent of her hair. They stood like that for a few moments before Raoul pulled back having registered seeing the bruises on her arms.

"Christine...what are these-" Before he could get his answer, there was crash from downstairs. Raoul, having remembered Erik was still downstairs trying to fight off the kidnappers, grabbed Christine's hand and ran down the stairs to the sight of Sid slumped against the wall obvious that the collision with the hard surface had broken his neck. Now it was just Fredric and Erik rounding each other in the middle of the room.

"Now masked man," Said Fredric with a sinister tone to his voice. "It is just you and I." Christine turned away afraid to look at the progressing battle. Fredric threw a punch toward Erik's stomach but Erik pulled back with a smirk, letting his fist fly toward Fredric's side, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the lower left side of his body. He looked down in shock to see a small dagger sticking out of his body. He felt the knife rip through his body and Fredric roughly yanked it out. It was then that the first wave of pain hit him. It made his knees buckle and he tumbled to the floor.

"ERIK!" Christine cried running to his fallen figure. Erik's vision swam as he felt himself convulse with the pain. Even though it hurt so much, it was the sight of the blood pouring out of him that hurt him the most. He turned slightly and threw up on the other side of him, the side facing away from Christine. He hated her having to see him like this. He weakly brought a hand up and wiped his mouth off.

"You dirty rotten scoundrel!" Raoul yelled delivering a punch to Fredric's left cheek sending him to the floor.

"Erik, you will be okay, won't you?" Christine said and she pressed her hand against his wound to staunch the blood flow. The pain was immense, and Erik let out a horrible groan of agony.

"Christine…I h-have to le-leave you…" Erik grunted out.

"NO!" Christine cried, tears pouring down her face. "We'll get you a doctor… you'll live!" Erik shook his head slightly. He weakly put his hand on Christine's tear stained cheek

"Christine…I l-love you…" Christine smiled through her tears and leaned down pulling up his head to hers. Erik closed his eyes; this last kiss was the most special. As he entwined his fingers in her hair, he felt himself being pulled away into the whiteness and then the feeling of Christine's lips on his was gone forever. Christine felt his hand go limp in her hair and kissed him more fiercely as if to revive him but it was useless.

"Erik, NO!" She fell against his body sobbing, blood soaking through to her dress. Unbeknownst to anyone Fredric regained conciseness, slowly he reached for his dagger and balanced his feet on the ground as he stood. Raoul was dumbstruck watching Christine mourn for Erik, he knew she still had feelings for him but never knew how strong those feelings were until now. Fredric crept up behind Raoul ever so carefully and slowly. He then made his move pulling Raoul to him with his arm around his chest and putting his dagger to Raoul's throat. Christine looked up from Erik's fallen body to see Raoul clutched to Fredric's chest with the dagger threatening to cut his life short.

"RAOUL!"

"Do you want to save him?"

"Yes, anything you want, just let him go!" Fredric grinned at her willingness.

"You can stay with me and I will let him go or you can run." It was obvious to Raoul and Christine, what the cost of her running would be.

"Christine, love, just leave him. I would rather die than think of you being with this horrible man forever. I have nothing left for me in life but you." Christine shook her head slowly.

"I won't let him kill you." Raoul suddenly shot his foot out and caught Fredric's foot, flipping him to the ground. Christine shouted in joy until she saw Fredric's knife slash Raoul's left shoulder and his arm roughly grab Raoul's neck.

"Nice try, pretty boy, but you'll have to do more than trip me to get away. Now, you MAKE YOUR DIECISION!" Christine's gaze flew to the dagger, and red stain of blood made Erik's dead body float up in her mind's eye. She put a hand to her mouth to stop from getting sick and angry eyes met Fredric's merciless ones. She knew what she had to do for she could not subject Raoul to the same fate as Erik.

"Let him go." She said somberly.

"Christine, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Raoul yelled hysterically.

"I have to, it's the only way." Fredric released Raoul with a rough toss to the floor. Christine was about to help him up when Fredric grabbed her arm.

"I believe you have made a choice." She looked from the dagger to him and then Raoul. Silently she mouthed the words _Forgive Me. _He nodded even though he did not quite understand.

"Yes, I believe I have, but I have changed my mind a bit." She said turning to him and allowing his hands to rest on her hips, which almost made her rethink her choice.

"What would that be?" He was now smiling at his victory.

"You have shown me what a real man is instead of that foolish excuse for one, he should not be allowed to try and destroy our happiness."

"Yes I agree I will do away with the pest." He placed a hand on his dagger ready to execute Raoul.

"No," She said that put her hand over his on the small knife. "Let me." Fredric happily obliged and let go of the weapon. Christine took a step towards Raoul, who closed his eyes not bearing to see Christine bring down the fatal blow, he quickly opened them when he heard Fredric scream in pain. Christine had stabbed him in the thigh and he was now on the ground unable to stand, she brought down the knife once more to his knee making sure he could no longer stand. Raoul watched this scene with his eyes widening at every new development. Christine turned to him stiffly with horror in her eyes at what she had just done. She walked over to, and then kneeled beside Raoul.

"I-I-I am sorry, I had to do that, it was the only way I saw both of us getting out together."

"I must admit you gave me quite a scare but all is forgivable." Christine looked down at the knife in her hands.

'Oh Raoul your arm!" She said noticing for the first time the gobs of blood pouring from the wound. She tore off a long piece of her skirt and did her best to wrap it. She looked over to Fredric lying on the floor. "What shall we do with him?"

"Well we will have to restrain him here well we go to the police."

"Yes but what about Erik?"

"We shall have to rent a wagon and come back for him when we bring the police back with us. Now, do you know where I could find any rope?"

"Yes he has some on his belt." Christine shivered remembering the purpose of the rope, hold her down well he had his way with her, for now she would have to drown out all of those thoughts for now. Raoul stood up and walked to Fredric's fallen form and reached down for the rope but the pain in his arm stopped him as he reached for it. Instinctively Christine jumped up and ran to help him by reaching down to grab the rope herself but as she kneeled to undo the knot, Fredric's palm shot up to her cheek and stung the already tender spot. This sent Raoul into a rage, suddenly forgetting his cut arm, he reached down and grabbed Fredric's collar.

"If you ever touch her again I swear I will make your death slow and painful. Do you hear me? " He shook him violently making sure he had gotten his point across. He dropped the dirty man's collar and turned his attention to Christine who was holding her cheek gingerly. "Are you hurt, love?"

"Yes, yes I am fine, can we please leave?" She asked with all the horrible memories of the cottage coming back to her in an instant.

"Yes, love as soon as I restrain him." He picked up the rope sitting at Christine's knees and quickly grabbed Fredric's thick wrists and tied them to the leg of a nearby table. He stood up and reached his hand out to Christine ho hesitated before taking it in hers and he lifted her to her feet. They left the cottage and rode to village and alerted the police of all the past day's happenings. They led the police back to the cabin, with the wagon Raoul had promised Christine, and they immediately arrested Fredric for kidnapping, murder and attempted murder. Christine could not bear going back into the cabin and left the retrieving of Erik's body to Raoul and a few policemen. When the door open and Raoul came out directing the six policemen carrying Erik lifeless body, Christine still couldn't believe what she saw, Erik was dead never to return, never to sing or play his beautiful music again, he was truly an angel now.

"Christine are you ready to go home?" Raoul asked coming up behind her.

"Yes," She said tears of joy filling her eyes. "I am ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Raoul was in his room pondering over Christine's strange behavior since he had brought her home. On the ride home she wouldn't even allow the smallest of physical contact and when she had gotten back to the estate without speaking a word she ran to her bedroom. He had heard her sobs and it tore his heart knowing he could not help whatever pain she was going through. At first he thought it to be over Erik's death but knew when one was grieving they tended to rely on the help of others through they're sorrow. There had to have been something else, something that those men had done to her while she had been held captive, he thought back to two nights ago in the hotel room when he had the rush of physical pain and had heard Christine's voice calling to him, something had to have happen that night that would explain all of the bruises on her small fragile body but he would not press her for answers for he wanted her to open up to him but only when she was ready to. His train of thought was disturbed when a servant came barging in through the door; it was Larissa, one of Christine's chambermaids.

"Larissa! What is the meaning of this?" Raoul shouted upset that she had disturbed him. The young girl looked afraid of Raoul's anger toward her. "I am so very sorry you just caught me by surprise. Why are you not attending to Mademoiselle Daae?" She looked nervous but finally got her words out.

" I'm am sorry Monsieur Le Vicomte," She replied with a small curtsy "something is wrong with Mademoiselle Daae." Raoul stood up from his armchair and rushed to the door and running to Christine's room from where he heard her let out a loud scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- that's it for now! A bit of a cliffy though! Oh yea this chap dedicated to loving memory of Erik and that other guy who was just there. Lol. Now Review!


	8. What New Surprises

_Chapter 8- What New Surprises  
_  
A/N- Hey ya'll you must stop bugging me about updating, lol jk go right ahead. It just means you love me more. Hehe sorry about the cliffy.

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul (I do own the plot and kidnappers.)

Thanks to ALL WHO LOVE THIS STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul raced into Christine's room throwing the door open he saw Christine huddled in a corner with her chambermaids circled around her.

"Mme. Please, let us help you." Cried the cubby head maid, Els.

"I can dress myself, please leave or I shall scream again!" Christine warned in a tone of voice that Raoul had never heard her use before.

"What is all the commotion about?" Raoul said as to break up the ensuing fight between Christine and her chambermaids.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte," Els jumped at his voice. "Mme., Daae will not let us prepare her for bed."

"Then I believe you should leave." Raoul was angered by her disobedience to her mistress. Els let out a huff and turned to leave the room.

"Come, girls." The rest of the maids followed her out of the room and Raoul closed the door behind them. He then focused his attention to Christine.

"Christine?" He called softly, she was crying to herself with head on her knees as she held them close to her body. "Are you alright?" He asked sitting, down beside her on the floor. She sniffed back some tears and lifted her slowly to face Raoul.

"Yes, I am quite alright, it is just some things are going to need getting used to again."

"I understand Christine, I will dismiss your maids until further notice." Christine swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Thank you Raoul."

"Now, Christine, you have a very exhausting day and I think you should get some sleep." He stood and held out his hand to her to help her up. Christine hesitated for a moment before she entrusted her hand in his. He lifted her to feet and time stopped when his eyes met hers. "Christine…" He whisperd as he bowed his forehead to touch hers making them only inches apart. "Oh, how I missed seeing your beauty." Christine shuddered at the close contact and just as Raoul was brings his lips to meet hers she turned away.

"Not now," She said quietly leaving Raoul very confused by her actions. "You are right I need my rest, goodnight Raoul." She turned to walk to her bed and sat on the edge keeping her eyes on the floor to avoid Raoul's gaze. Raoul stood dumbstruck for a moment before replying.

"I should be getting my rest also, goodnight Mon Cherie." Christine gasped as she heard the last word he had used.

"_It will only hurt for a few more moments, Mon Cherie." Fredric answered her screams of pain, submerged in his pleasure. She hated the feeling of his bare skin on hers and his hands traveling down her body._

"_No, no, no more, please stop, please," She said through baited breath. "Don't, no." _

"_You are only making it harder for yourself, Mon Cherie."_

Raoul had begun to walk to the door when he heard Christine let out a small scream, he immediately rushed to her side.

"Christine is something wrong?"

"No it is nothing but please do not call that name again?"

"I will comply with your wishes but may I ask why?" Raoul asked almost afraid of the answer.

"It is just that is what _HE _called me." Raoul's eyes widened at her revelation and he sat beside her.

"I am sorry Christine, if I had known I-"

"Raoul you could not possibly have known." Raoul looked down still disappointed in his self and took Christine's tiny hand in his. That was when he saw the purple rings around her wrists. Christine noticed the direction of his gaze and quickly pulled her hand back. "Well goodnight Raoul, I am very tired I really should be getting to bed." Christine said as she stood to lead him to the door.

"If you wish Christine." So saying Raoul silently walked to the door and let him self out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Raoul was awakened by Christine's screams. He immediately jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall to her room. When he arrived he saw Christine tossing and turning on her bed.

"No, no please, stop Raoul, help." Christine shouted in her sleep oblivious to Raoul's presence in the room. Raoul rushed to her bedside and kneeled beside her. "Stop, not again, please." Raoul realized she must have a nightmare about something that had happened to her while she had been held captive. He put his hands on her shoulders and called out to her hoping to awake her from her nightmare.

"Christine, wake up, wake up." He had begun to shake her gently trying to jolt Christine out of her slumber. That was when he felt her hand reach up and slap him. Christine fully awoke and immediately registered what happened.

"Oh, Raoul I am so sorry I was having a nightmare about," She stopped mid sentence when she realized what had been about to say. "My captivity." Raoul sat on the bed next to her.

"Christine I am going to need to know all that happened if we are to make a case against this man." Christine sighed, how could she ever tell Raoul that she had been raped? She was too afraid of the outcome to even think about telling him. "Let us start with these bruises." He said picking her hand and running his fingers gently over the dark circles around her wrist. Christine chewed her lip as she thought of what she could tell him.

"They are from the rope they used to tie me up with when they first brought me to that cabin." She said fully knowing that most of the bruising had come from Fredric tying her to the bed.

"What of these?" He asked rubbing his hand up her badly bruised arm and stopping to place a kiss on the largest welts. Christine was becoming more nervous by the second.

"I, I, I, I mean they, well he hit me." She said her voice shaking more as she spoke each word. Raoul's eyes turned from a gentle lover to a fierce anger.

"HE DID WHAT! That bastard, I will kill him, how dare he harm you! He will pay for this!" During his rant he had jumped from the bed and had begun pacing in circles.

"Raoul, please, calm yourself, he dose not deserve your anger." Raoul gave a sigh of submission as he took his place next to Christine again.

"Why do you always seem to be right?" He said with a small smile, lightning the load on Christine's heart. She managed give a small half smile back, she could not bring herself to smile fully, not so soon after the chain of events that had just occurred. Raoul realized he was no longer needed and stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Christine, my love." He whispered as he slowly closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a somber moment. Christine held Raoul's hand tightly as they walked through the graveyard. Her gown was black and very plain, Raoul knew she didn't care about how she looked, only that she said goodbye to Erik one last time. Raoul put his arm around her shoulders and whispered softly in her ear words of love. Christine sniffled and squeezed Raoul's hand. Mme. Giry walked behind them, her face covered in a light black veil. As they saw M. Daae's tomb in the distance, Raoul rubbed his shoulder lightly, remembering the fight not that long ago between monster and man. Raoul knew now that Erik was no monster, but it was too late, the man was dead, never to walk the Earth again.

When they arrived at the place where Erik would be buried, the site of the hole in the earth and the body wrapped in cloth brought tears to Christine's eyes and they spilled over like a waterfall. Christine dropped Raoul's hand and ran to kneel by the clothed body. She gently opened the cloth to reveal the face of Erik. She laid her lips on his cold forehead and Raoul strained to hear what Christine whispered.

"I loved you…wait for me in heaven, my angel." She glanced up at Raoul, still whispering to Erik, "Raoul's here with me, and I am so happy. Yet I am sad…I feel bad, loving him more, what with you also risking your life. Do you think it terrible that I never loved you as I love Raoul?"

Raoul walked over and knelt down beside her. His voice was rough as he stroked Christine's cheek, "He knows and he understands. He still loved you and I am sure he is looking down and smiling." Christine sobbed quietly, and Raoul pulled her away from his body, holding her tightly to him. The minister read from the Bible, but Raoul and Christine neither heard. They both looked sadly upon the deformed face of a fallen angel.

As the body was laid in the earth, Christine kissed Raoul softly, ""My brave knight, please help me get through the experince of this last month, be with me moment that you are able, and marry me as soon as we can. I don't care where; let's just get married. All I want on my wedding day is you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Christine, I have to go back to the cabin to show the police what happened I will be back sometime this afternoon." Raoul called into her room from the other side of the door, she had been so distant lately, barley speaking unless she was asked a direct question so he was not surprised when he did not receive a response. Raoul sighed and walked away from the door out to his carriage. Christine was relived to finally be alone; she could call on the doctor without Raoul knowing. She had been feeling ill for the last week and if Raoul knew he would go mad with worry and she did not want that to happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raoul entered the cabin with the police and the events of that day came back to him as if it had happened only a few hours ago. Raoul explained what had happened to the police and then lead them upstairs to where he had been reunited with Christine.

"They held her in this room." He said walking into the small room, the two officers wrote something down and looked up at Raoul.

"Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte," The head officer said. "We let you know when the trial is set to begin." With that they both left Raoul alone in the cabin. Raoul begin to explore the room by walking to the fallen picture on the ground, he picked it up and examined it. He then begin to look at other aspects of the room when came to the bed, the sheets were tousled as he moved closer to the bed a large stain came into view, it only took Raoul a moment to figure out what it was, dried blood.

XXXXXX

Christine was in the study standing in front of the fireplace, her tears had all dried and she knew she would have to tell Raoul what really had happened while she had been held prisoner. As if on cue Raoul walked into the study.

"Raoul, your back!" She cried with mixed emotions running through her mind.

"Yes Christine I am and I want you to start being truthful to me." Raoul said in a somewhat commanding tone.

"Whatever do you mean Raoul?" Christine asked alarmed by his tone, did he know that the doctor had seen her today?

"I was at the cabin and went into the room where I found you and I saw the bed sheets." Christine's eyes widened, Raoul had seen the blood of her maidenhead tearing. "What did he do to you, Christine? I need to know, please tell me." He cried desperately as he put his hands on her shoulders. Christine saw his desperation and she knew that she could no longer hide it from him. Her expression grew solemn and her body, stiff.

"You don't want this body anymore." Raoul was very confused and shook his head.

"What? What are you talking about, Christine?"

"I WAS RAPED!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face, she then fell to the floor, in a sobbing frenzy. Raoul became numb, Christine had been raped, and his fiancée had been raped. He knelt beside and put a hand on her back rubbing it trying to sooth her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a kind tone. "I could have helped you through this." Christine slightly turned her head to him.

""I thought you would not want a wife who has been touched already." Tears Formed in Raoul's eyes at her words; did she really think that he was that shallow? "I do not know what made me think that you would ever leave me for such a thing but I was convinced you would."

'Oh Christine," Raoul whisperd pulling her to her knees in front of him so he could look into her eyes. "I would never leave you, never, no matter what." He pulled her into his arms for hug and held her close to him as if he was afraid to let go. Christine reluctantly lifted herself off the floor feeling very lightheaded and tired.

"Raoul I need to rest, I am going to my chambers." Raoul nodded wondering if he had something wrong.

"Yes, love." Christine walked to the door, she looked back to say something to Raoul but instead she collapsed to the floor. "CHRISTINE!" Raoul jumped up and ran to her side. "SOMBODY GET A DOCTOR QUICK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul sat in a chair outside Christine's room while the doctor was in with her, silently praying that she would be all right.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte," The doctor said stepping outside of the room.

"Yes, how is she?" Raoul asked jumping from his seat to face the doctor. The doctor laughed at his urgency.

"Both are doing fine." Raoul breathed a sigh of relief until the first word of the doctor's sentence hit him.

" Wait, both?" He asked confused.

"Yes, mother and child."

"You mean…" Raoul could not finish his sentence due the rising lump in his throat

"Yes Mademoiselle Daae is expecting, I told her earlier today when I came to see her, she had been having some of the classic signs." The doctor noticed the look of shock on the young man's face. "Oh no, I must have ruined the surprise, congratulations anyway. May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to be so rough with her next time because she has sufficient bruising and scaring." The doctor thought he had done this to her, he could never harm Christine like that never. He knew he could not tell the doctor the real reason for her injuries.

"Thank you Doctor I will keep that in mind." The Doctor left Raoul alone in the hall to gather his thoughts before he confronted Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine…wake up…"

Christine opened her eyes slowly. "Raoul, what happened?"

"You fainted…Christine, there is something I need to ask you."

"What is that, Raoul?" Raoul knelt down next to her and took her hand. He couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Christine, will you marry me?" Christine's heart raced, but she felt scared.

"Raoul, why are you so unhappy? Shouldn't you be excited about this?" Raoul looked up and she was amazed to see tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Christine brought a hand to his face and asked "Raoul, what is wrong?"

"I know…about your baby… Not 'our' baby…'your' baby." Christine flinched and she put a hand to her stomach. Raoul turned from her and walked across the room. "Well, what is your answer?"

Christine bit back a sob and said, "Don't you love me anymore? Are you marrying me out of obligation? Raoul let out a slight growl and turned forcefully to her.

"What do you expect me to say? That I am happy you are having someone else's baby. That it doesn't kill me to look at you and know that someone else has touched you? That someone else has taken your…" Raoul groaned and fell into the seat near him, his head in his hands. Christine stood up slowly and walked over to him.

"Raoul…" Raoul shook his head.

"No, Christine. Don't say anything. I know it wasn't your fault, that you couldn't stop him." He looked up at her and pulled her into his lap. "Christine, I love you…I do. But it will take some time to accept this. The only way to make sure your reputation isn't gone forever, I think we should marry now, to ward off suspicion." Christine leaned her head against his chest feeling comfortable in his arms for the first time since she had been rescued. "That reminds me," Raoul said as he pulled something out his jacket pocket. "I have something that belongs to you." Raoul closed his hand to hide the bauble from her.

"What is it Raoul?" Christine asked curious about whatever he was hiding from her. Raoul slowly opened his closed palm to reveal the engagement ring he had given her a week after the incident at the opera house. "Oh, Raoul," Christine cried throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought I had lost it forever, you can never know how happy this has made me." Raoul slipped the ring onto her slender finger and she rested her head on his shoulder. Raoul noticed that she had fallen asleep and carried her to the bed laying her beneath covers and tucking her in like a small child.

"Sleep well my angel." Raoul whisperd as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I hope you liked that, don't kill me please, lol! Review!


	9. One Hand One Heart

_Chapter 9- One Heart One Hand  
_  
A/N- Hey ya'll, it's good to see me isn't it? I am back I have had a serious case of writer's block but I jumped it ahahahahahha okay I will stop now.

Disclaimer-I do not own, Christine, Erik or sadly Raoul

Thanks to ALL WHO LOVE ME! Oh and this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine toyed with the engagement ring on her finger while sitting on the chaise in Raoul's study. He was at his desk writing a letter to his parents about the decision to have the wedding so soon after they had been engaged.

"Christine is something bothering you?" Raoul asked strolling over and sitting next to her on the chaise.

"Well, yes, Raoul something is, it is about the, well the-"

"The what?" He asked taking her hand in his. She lowered her head to the floor. "You can tell me whatever it is, I will not be mad." He said lifting her chin to level her eyes with his.

"With our "situation" I was thinking about the wedding night." She said it so quietly it took Raoul a moment to figure out what she had said.

"Oh Christine, I will not do anything you do not want, if you want to have separate rooms I will gladly oblige." Christine was shocked at Raoul's suggestion and she realized then, how wonderful her life was to be with this man.

"No, Raoul I do not want that, you should not sleep in separate rooms on your wedding night. I just do not think I can-" She gulped at the thought, cutting off her sentence. Raoul fully understood what she met the say.

"No Christine, I am not going to ask you to make love, I will only do so if you yourself tell me you are ready. Until that moment I will never pursue your love." He kissed her hand as if sealing the promise.

"Raoul I can't do that to you." She shook her head in disbelieve.

"This is not about me, this is about you when you feel the time is right I will be waiting." Christine's eyes filled with tears at his beautiful words.

"Raoul how can you take me as your wife knowing I am not a virgin and carrying a criminal's child?" She had to get that nagging question out of her head before it consumed her. She needed to know what his true feelings were.

"I love you, Christine that is how." He tenetivly brought his lips close to hers and waited for a nod of approval before he claimed her lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding came quickly, Christine had found a simple dress and Raoul wore one of his nice suits. It was very untraditional, the priest, Meg and Mme Giry were the only ones in attendance. Raoul and Christine said they're vows and soon shared they're first kiss as husband and wife. There was a short reception at they're estate afterwards. Soon they bid Meg and Mme. Giry farewell and were off to spend they're first night as a married couple. Raoul held his hand out to Christine as they came to the stairs.

"Shall we?" Christine lightly linked her fingers with his and begun to lead her up the stairs. They arrived into which was now they're room and each prepared for bed not acknowledging the other. Raoul turned to walk to the bed and saw Christine standing at the edge trembling. "Christine," He whispered putting his arms around her from behind. She jumped at his touch.

"I-I is sorry Raoul I am afraid." She said through chattering teeth.

"Wait here I have an idea," He ran into the connecting room and came back with his sword. He held it out to Christine. "When one of Auther's knights had to share a bed with Lady Genivuire, he placed his sword between them on the bed and said this is my side and this is your side, I cannot cross into yours but you can cross into mine." He gently placed the sword in the middle of the bed.

"Thank you." She whisperd and they both climbed into they're respective sides of the bed and just lied there starring up at the ceiling. Christine's small hand wandered over the sword's boundary line yearning to take Raoul's hand. He slipped his hand over hers and she turned to face him. "I love you Raoul." She said softly before she gave him a peck on the cheek and he turned to her. She smiled and he knew the sword was not needed anymore and he threw it to the side of the bed and let his wife fall asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was looking over the trial proceedings against Fredric and was

Dreading the question he would have to ask Christine but he knew he had to.

Just as he was thinking of her she walked into the room. Raoul smiled at his,

beautiful wife, wishing with against all hope that the child within her was his but he knew that would never be at least not this time.

"Christine, I need to ask you some questions." She turned her head to him, looking a little nervous.

"What kind of questions?"

"About?" She asked putting a hand on a chair to steady her self.

"About the ongoing trial against Fre-" Raoul could not bring himself to say the name of the man who had hurt his love. "the man who kidnapped you." Christine's knees became weak at the mention of the subject, forcing her to sit down.

"What would you like to know?" Her face had flushed and her voice had turned monotone. Raoul gulped seeing her reaction to the topic hoping that she would not be angry with him.

"I want to know if you want him charge him with- your- I mean-" Raoul kept mumbling words together not knowing what he was really saying, Christine decided to put an end to his ramblings.

"Rape." She knew what he was trying to say and did not want to prolong it. "The answer is no, no one can know Raoul, only you and me." He nodded and looked back down at his papers. After a few minutes he was finished he sat next to Christine sliding his arm around her. He gently stroked her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine, he will locked up forever and will never find us again." He said trying to soothe her fears.

"I know Raoul but I am with HIS child not yours and I am still trying to understand why you still want me?" She leaned her head into his chest.

"Why would I not want you Christine? You are the woman I fell in love with and I want you to know that will never change ever." Tears fell from Christine's brown eyes on his shirt. "He scared you away from relations, did he not?" He said the revelation coming over him for the first time.

"There was so much pain Raoul, so much pain, it was unbearable." Raoul did not know how to tell it was the nature in which he used her that caused her pain.

"You know Christine, that night when it happened I felt your pain, in my wrists and my stomach." Christine smiled through her tears.

"Raoul you know what that means?" She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes?"

"That our hearts are one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- That was short I known but I hope you liked!


	10. Why make her lie?

_Chapter 10- Why Make Her Lie?  
_  
A/N- Hey ya'll, I AM GOING TO SEE WICKED AGAIN! YAY! Anyway, I decided to update since I gave you a short chappy last time.

Disclaimer-I do not own, crap well I do but anyway you get the point.

Thanks to My reviewers and a special shout out to Kchan88 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Raoul could barely sleep on the eve of Fredric's trial. Christine had been so worried about seeing him again she had been begging Raoul to run away so she would not have to testify against him, but Raoul knew if she did not do this she never truly forgive herself for not locking him up when she had the chance. Christine lied awake in Raoul's arms for hours without saying anything, just him being here was enough.

After only, a night of two hours sleep it was the morning that Christine was to testify. She changed into a simple black dress and went downstairs to meet Raoul for breakfast. Sitting across from him at the table, a plate of food was set in front of her.

"Morning, love." Christine did not respond she had a lot on her mind and was toying with her food. "Christine, are you going to eat or just play with your food all day?" He noticed her begin to shake a little. "Christine," He sighed, then walked to her chair and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "I know this is going to be hard for you but you have to do this, I know you can, you have gone through so much and made it through and I know you can do this."

"I-I-I do not know Raoul, I do not know if I can face him again." She said nervously. Raoul gripped her hands tighter and his face became slightly red.

"Christine, do you want to know the truth?" He said fiercely and not waiting for her to answer, he continued. "I need you to do this, I do not want him to and hurt you again. He has already done enough and after today I never want him to set eyes on you ever again." Christine's eyes widened at his devotion.

"Well, then Raoul I will do this for you." She swallowed her nerve.

"No Christine you have to this for YOU first, then me if you may choose but most importantly YOU have to do this."

"I am just so afraid, Raoul."

"Do not be I will not let him anywhere near you, I will be there the whole time." He squeezed her hand giving her the extra support she needed. She gave Raoul a small smile that he had not seen in a long time. He smiled back at her knowing she was going to be able to do this "Now, get yourself ready my love we will have to be at the courthouse at ten past noon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the courthouse ten minutes early and sat down. Christine was clinging to Raoul like a lost child.

"Nothing will happen to you I promise." He whisperd in her ear hoping to soothe her just as a limping and handcuffed Fredric came into the room. Christine shuddered and Raoul only held her tighter. The proceedings began and Christine was called to the stand, the questions from her lawyer were simple answers. Everything was going smoothly until Fredric's lawyer got up to cross-examine her.

"Now, Madame DeChangy, is it true that you entered in a sexual relationship with my client?" Christine's mouth became agape, how dare he use that against her, she thought.

"No never, this man treated me so cruel I would never want be within a hundred feet of him ever again." She said defiantly.

"Well, then how do you explain these?" He yelled holding up the sheets from "_her_" bed and pointing to the stain that held her innocence. Christine did not know what to say and Raoul sensed it, he had to do something, he knew that the judge had been a friend of his father's and that he could be easily swayed.

"Your honor, I think this has been enough." Raoul said standing in from his seat. The judge looked to him and immediately recognized him.

"Yes Monsieur Le Vicomte I think it has also." Raoul led Christine away from the witness stand to they're seats. Some other witnesses, who had seen Fredric and Sid, with Christine, took the stand and then it was Fredric's turn to testify.

"Monsieur Corvida, how were acquainted with Madam DeChangy?" His lawyer asked, smiling as if he knew something.

"I first met her when I was a scene shifter at the Opera Populair." Christine drew in a sharp breath, he had worked at the opera and she had known she had seen him before just before she made her début as Elisa, when she was up late working on her complicated dance steps.

"_Hello Mademoiselle, you are a very accomplished dancer." Fredric stood at the door looking in._

"_Why thank you." Christine did not know why but this man made her very uncomfortable. _

"_You know I have been watching you, you are very pretty." He walked over and brushed a curl from her face._

_  
"Th-thank you," She really did not know what else to say, she had never been alone with a man before. "I really should be off to bed." He grabbed her arm stopping her from moving._

"_Wait," He pulled her toward him and began kissing her. Christine did not want this, he was bruising her lips and she barley knew him. _

"_No, no." She whispered when he finally released her. He did not listen and his hands began to roam down her back playing with the clasps of her dress. Before she knew he was knocked out on the floor next to a rose with a black ribbon. _

"That was when we fell in love." Christine was awoken from her memory when Fredric finished telling he story in his own way of course. "She told me to come for her, I did, then a few days later the Vicomte and the masked man came in and attacked me."

"Thank you Monsieur Corvida, you have been quite helpful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trial ended two days later with a guilty verdict for two of the four charges, Attempted Murder of a Noble and the Beating of Another's Betrothed. The charges of Kidnapping and Murder fell through when it was realized Erik was the infamous Phantom of the Opera and that there was questionable evidence to Christine's kidnapping. That evening Christine lye with Raoul with him holding her close to his bare chest, in they're bed.

"Ten years Raoul, ten years." She said turning on her other side to face him.

"Christine, do not worry, that will not be anytime soon, we will worry about it when he is released."

"But Raoul when my baby is ten, he will be free, he might try to take the child which I could not bare." Tear started to fall from her eyes but as fast as they fell Raoul brushed them away.

"I will not let him harm you or your child." The word _your_, stung Christine for she was hoping he would start to accept the child. "I will protect you, I promise." He rubbed his hand on the inside of her smooth thigh when he felt a scabbed cut. "When did this happen?"

"That night, he carved his initials on my thigh to prove I was his." Whenever she used the words "_that night_" Raoul knew what she was speaking of. "Please, do not be mad." She cried.

"Why would I Christine? I know you had no choice in the matter and that you will always be mine." He lightly brushed his lips to hers and her hand traveled up his arm feeling the long line stitching from the wound he had received from Fredric merciless dagger.

"I can not believe all you have done for me." She whisperd in a slight amazment at realizing the amount of what he went through for her.

"Nor do I, but when I think back on it I always know I have done the right thing."

"How can you be so sure Raoul?"

"Because I love you, and will always love you as long as you are mine." Tears slipped down her cheeks but this time they were ones of joy. He moved his hand over her womb. "I will also love the child as mine since it is apart of you." She gave a crooked smile, for she knew the acceptance of the child had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you liked oh BTW in the last chapter I took the sword thing from Beyond the Sea, so full credit to them. REVIEW!


	11. All I Say is true

_Chapter 11-  
_  
A/N- I am back again! Time for this update that I have been thinking about forever

Disclaimer-I do not own, crap well I do but anyway you get the point.

Thanks to My reviewers and a special shout out to Kchan88 and moonservant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, no." Christine said breathlessly in her sleep. "Stop, please." Raoul lied awake watching her, toss and turn with another nightmare of her rape. It had been two weeks since the trial and every night since then she would have the same nightmare over and over again. Raoul knew she was in pain and she had to be watched very carefully so she would not be driven to suicide, which he knew was common among rape victims. This night was different tho Raoul could not bear to see his wife in this state much longer. He slipped a sleeping aid between her pink, plump lips, in the case she might awake and call for him. Raoul kissed her forehead before leaving the room and mounting his horse.

XXXXXXXXX

Fredric sat with chains holding him to the wall, he had heard of the Vicomtess' pregnancy and knew the child was his. He would have to get out of this cell as soon as he could as to claim the child that was rightfully his. It was then he heard the clicking of boots on the stone floor coming towards his cell, the door was opened and to his surprise he saw none other than the Vicomte DeChangy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He spat with distaste for the man who had married his property. He was answered with a strong punch to the jaw followed be another and another. Raoul kept punching him until his knuckles had begun to bleed, tired of using his fists, Raoul resorted to kicking him harshly in the stomach a few times. Fredric had never felt this much pain in his life but he pulled his voice up through his bleeding mouth. "You are wasting your time, you will never restore what I have taken." He said between shallow breaths as he shook his hand with Christine's chastity ring on it. This only angered Raoul more.

"You bastard!" He roared delivering a new round of kicks to his stomach and crotch. After he tired of beating the man, he stood up to his full height breathing heavily.

"If you really want me dead, please do it now, so this pain can end!" Fredric pleaded, his head and abdomen throbbing. Raoul smirked and only replied,

"Yes, yes, now you know the amount of pain you have caused her."

XXXXXXXX

It had been a three months since Raoul's rendezvous with Fredric and Christine was now in her fifth month a small bulge had appeared on her once perfect figure but luckily her nightmares had been only showing up every few nights which Raoul was very thankful for. Christine was standing at the window looking out onto the beautiful summer landscape when she felt a small pressure against her stomach.

"Raoul, come here." She called him from his desk where he was looking over her medical costs.

"Yes, what do you want my dear?" He asked walking to her place at the window.

"No do not speak, just feel." She pulled his hand to her stomach and placed it where she had felt the kick. Raoul felt the pressure amounting against his hand urging tears to well up behind his eyes but he swallowed them back trying to keep an air for the distaste he felt for the violence in which the small life had been, conceived in but it did not work, he could not hate something that was a part of Christine, something that would inherit her beauty, something that would grow up calling him Papa. He gave in and let the tears fall.

"Christine, that feels so wonderful." He held a genuine smile not able to keep up with this charade of hating the life within her.

"Oh I know, when I first felt it, I felt so beautiful to have a child in me but then to think how the child was brought into the world made me feel ugly and dirty."

"No, Christine, do not feel that way, our child will be beautiful do not worry about anything else." As he spoke he held her shoulders to show her all he said was true.

"Raoul," She smiled. "Did you just say our child?"

"Yes I did." He said now fully knowing that no matter who the biological father was, he would strive to be the one the child called Father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Weird ending I know, this chap dose not sit well with me for some reason but review anyway.


	12. I Hope Your Happy

_Chapter 12-  
_  
A/N- that last one was uber short so here!

Disclaimer-I do not own, crap well I do but anyway you get the point.

Thanks to My reviewers and a special shout out to Kchan88 and moonservant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The child should arrive sometime next week." The doctor said after he had finished examining Christine. The pregnancy had gone incredibly well over the last few months, in fact Raoul had almost forgotten the child was not his but in the back of his head a voice kept telling him that he was not the real father. Raoul shook off his thoughts and moved to shake the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, you have been a great help." The doctor nodded his approval and left the two alone. Christine was still lying on the bed from the examination looking very worried. Raoul had to cheer her up somehow.

"Can you believe it Christine? We will be parents in one week." He said sitting beside her on the bed.

"Raoul, I'm frightened." She said in a whisper so quiet Raoul almost had to put his ear on her lips to understand what she had said.

"Why Little Lotte?" He asked squeezing her hand tightly.

"I am afraid, afraid of the birthing, afraid of the child," She paused for a moment. "afraid of the father."

"Christine, the birthing process is painful but the aftermath makes it all worthwhile, and the child can do no harm to you." He spoke as he gently caressed her face. "As for the father, he is right here and I promise he will do no harm." This seemed to calm her and she smiled.

"Will you stay with me during the birthing?"

"I would not dream of anything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fredric knew that when he was finally released he would have to find his child, he would usually not worry so much about the child if the Vicomte had not ordered him castrated last month which had been carried out three weeks ago. That had been the final straw, he could not live with that man alive, and he needed to get out of the prison as soon as he could. He was just waiting for his visitor, just as he was thinking of him, Chaunce came into his cell.

"Well, if it isn't, M. Fredric Corvida or should I say, Mademoiselle?" He laughed at his own joke.

"If I was not chained to this wall I would give you a licking for that."

"Now, threats will not get you anywhere." He said feeling his sence of control returning to him.

"Your right," He said with a sigh in voice. "Now can you help me?"

"Yes, I think I can. I paid off the warden and he said he can get you out in five."

"FIVE!"

"That was the best I can do. But you're going to owe me for this one."

"We can settle this in five years."

"Yes, yes, in five years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was walking Christine into the garden he had made for her shortly after her return, when she lurched over with a yelp.

"What is it Christine?" Raoul asked franticly.

"The baby, I think it's coming."

"Oh no, let's get you into bed." Even though Christine had gained much weight, Raoul was still able to lift her. He carried her up to they're room and lied her down. Her breathing became more rapid and her contractions stronger. "I will send for a doctor."

"Raoul, do not leave me!" She yelled through the pain.

"I won't I promise, I will send one of the servants for the doctor."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M. you need to leave!" The doctor yelled at Raoul a few hours later.

"NO! I PROMISED HER!" Raoul yelled back holding Christine's hand and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I will not leave this room as long as she is here!"

"If you wish M. Le Vicomte." He had no urge in him to fight with nobelity, he turned his attention to Christine. "Now, Madame push!" Christine summoned her strength and pushed as hard as she could. "I can see the top of the head, just a little more." Christine pushed again urging the whole head out. "One more time and your done." She pushed sending the small crying child out. "It is a girl! Let me clean her up and you can have her." The doctor carried the baby to the master bathroom.

"You did it, Little Lotte, you did it." Raoul nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

"I could not have done it without you. Thank you for staying." The doctor came back holding the little girl in a blanket.

"Here Madam, I must be off now." He said handing her the small human before leaving.

"Christine, she is beautiful. What will you name her?" He smiled upon his daughter, peacefully lying on Christine's chest.

"Melissa, I can not think of a second name tho."

"Well there is a tradition in my family that the first born's second name be that of the grandmother's maiden name but traditions are met to be broken."

"I think that sounds wonderful, Raoul, tell me, what was your Mother's maiden name?" Raoul swallowed hoping she would not be mad at him for mentioning the name.

"You really do not need to know, it is not of importance there are many other names to choose from." He tried to move her to another choice but he knew she was as stubborn as he was.

"No, Raoul, if she is to be accepted among your family, we should follow tradition."

"Christine-" He tried to protest but she cut him off.

"Just tell me Raoul."

"Her name was Le Fredric." Christine's face lost all color and her jaw dropped. _Why?_ She silently begged_, of all names it had to be that! _The name brought up so many memories; all of them were things she strived to forget.

"We should keep up with tradition." She knew that the DeChangy would not be pleased if she did not use the name and she could not let Raoul lose his family because of her.

"NO!" He yelled. "I do not care about tradition, I want you happy and if that is the child's second name that will never be a reality. What would you like for the second name, that is important."

"Antonia, it was my Mother's name." She said with tears hot on her cheeks at his loveliness.

"Perfect, Melissa Antonia DeChangy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- there we go! Hope you like review please!


	13. Say You Need Me

_Chapter 13-  
_  
A/N- OKAY YOU NEEED TO REVIEW! AFTER THIS ONE!

Disclaimer-I do not own ANYTHING not even MY OWN BODY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Melissa Antonia DeChangy _Raoul silently repeated to his self, it was a beautiful name and perfect for such a beautiful child. _Not your child tho. _The voice in the back of head reminded him.

"Raoul?" Christine asked breaking him from his revere. "Do you mind if I feed her?"

"Oh, no go ahead. I am just glad you feel comfortable enough to feed her in front of me."

"Well, of course you are my husband." She smiled and Raoul hoped she was thinking the same thing he was, consummating marriage. Not right away of course but maybe in a few weeks when she had fully recovered from child bearing. "Can you hold her for a moment, while I," She searched for the right word. "adjust."

"Of course." She handed Raoul the child and she undid her dress to free her breast. Raoul tried to keep his attention on the baby in his arms but to no avail, his eyes were drawn to her partly exposed chest. She was in one word, perfect, he longed for the day he could caress her naked body and finally posses her, body and soul.

"Raoul, can I have her back?"

"Oh yes, I do not know where my head is today." He handed her the child being thankful to be broken from his sinful thoughts before they became out of control. Christine began feeding Melissa and Raoul stared in amazement. "You seem to be a natural." He said with a light smile at Christine's maternal instincts.

"Raoul, it is not a difficulty." She laughed at his comment.

"Oh I know but you look so beautiful with Melissa I can find no better way to describe it than as a miracle."

"You flatter me too much." She said her cheeks starting to blush.

"No, you deserve it."

"I hope you think of that when the baby is screaming in the middle of the night. Feel free to stay in another room until we can put her in the nursery."

"Nothing could pry me from your side at night." He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her temple being the only part of her he could kiss at the moment. He noticed the baby's vibrant gray eyes; he knew they would become the same glassy brown shade of her Mother's. "I never thought I could love another woman as much as I love you and now I have two women to love."

"You mean, you love her?" Christine said in an almost amazed tone, knowing the struggles Raoul had gone through because of her child. Melissa finished feeding and Christine handed her to Raoul while she redid the back of her dress.

"How any sane person not?" Raoul said as he held her tiny hand between his fingers. "She is a darling, like her Mother." He leaned over to kiss her, confirming Christine's hope that they could, one day be a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within five months Melissa had found a way into Raoul's heart, he loved her so and would go to any lengths to protect her. As he had guessed her eyes did become the same shade as Christine's, she also had begun to sprout curly brown hairs on the top of her head. One night Raoul awoke to Melissa crying from her crib on the end of the bed, he turned to wake Christine but she looked so peaceful he could not bear to wake her. So, he arose from the bed and walked to Melissa's crib and lifted her into in arms, she did not seem hungry for Christine had fed her before she had put Melissa to sleep. Raoul checked her diaper to make sure she had not soiled herself. He was puzzled at what could be making her uncomfortable, he remembered how Christine told him that she would soon be teething, could that be it? Raoul held his forefinger in front of her tiny mouth, which she immediately grabbed and put into her aching mouth. She began to chew at his finger with her gums where Raoul could feel small teeth forming.

"That's my girl." He cooed softly.

"I thought I was your girl?" Christine had come up behind him without him noticing for he had been so transfixed with young Melissa.

"You both are." He laughed. "Oh and you were right, she is beginning to teeth."

"I can see that. You look so handsome holding her like that."

"Jealous are we?" They both laughed at his joke.

"Raoul, I think, I think I am ready." She said in a serious tone.

"Ready for what my dear?" Raoul did not need a reply when he caught her meaning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think, I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Weird ending once again but notice the I THINK in that sentence. Now review OR YOU WILL PAY!


	14. I’ll Be Here Holding You

_Chapter 14- I'll Be Here Holding You  
_  
A/N- So yep I am updating and it seems this story is picking up pace, yay! Sorry it was so long, I have school and parents to deal with.

Disclaimer- I WAS NEVER A MEMBER OF THE NAZI PARTY! NOR DO I OWN POTO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure, you are ready?" Raoul asked Christine for maybe the thousandth time that night. They had left Melissa with a nursemaid as to not disturb them tonight. Raoul had played the entire scene out in his head many times during the day.

"No," She finally answered the question truthfully. "But I know I love you and that should be enough." She pecked his cheek and walked into the master bathroom to get herself ready for they're special night. Once she changed into her nightgown she sat at her vanity and sprayed herself with a faint smelling perfume. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this Christine, he is your husband not a stranger." She said to herself, she knew how much this night met to Raoul, but why did it not mean the same to her? She stepped out into the bedroom and Raoul stood still in awe of how lovely she looked. Raoul came up behind her slipping his arms around her small body and pulling her tightly to him.

"My, Christine." He whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. He had never been drunk before but with Christine so close to him, with him, touching, no not touching, caressing her, he felt an intoxicating feeling overtake him. "May I?" He asked putting his trembling fingers at the clasps holding her nightgown to her body. Christine knew she should say yes but could not manage to get to words to flow from her mouth so she bowed her head lightly. Raoul saw her acknowledge his question and with a newfound excitement, undid the first hook he looked up to see if she had any hesitation before undoing the second. Raoul repeated the motion with each clasp, until he came to the very last hook separating him from her body. "Christine are you positive?" He had to ask, he wanted very much for this night to be as romantic for her as it was for him.

"Yes." She said quietly. Raoul unhooked the last barrier and leaving the nightgown to fall to the floor. Then there was the matter of the corset, which in a matter of time was undone and on the floor. There she was, fully unclothed for him, it was for him. They would move to the bed later but Raoul decided on exploring her body first, his hands moved from her shoulders down her arms and up again, then moving over her chest to her breasts, then slowly down until he felt the barrier of cloth in his way. "I-I can't." She was holding the nightgown tightly to her hips.

"What?" Raoul asked flustered in her change of mind.

"You are mad, I knew you would be." She said with tears on her cheeks as she pulled the nightgown onto her arms.

"No, no I am not, Christine I was just- I do not know what it was, I was overcome by it." He pleaded with her. _Lust, pure lust,_ he thought to himself. _That is what it was, lust, you fool. _

"I know, that is what scares me the most." Before Raoul could speak to her, she had run into the master bath. He moved to the bed, which had replaced the bedding as to make it more suitable for the evening. Now just looking at the blankets made him sick, how could he let himself be carried away by lust? How? He had always thought himself a sensible man until now. He opened the covers and lied down propping his head up. He did not know how long he stayed there staring at the door hoping that every moment would be the one that she decided to come out. Suddenly he heard the door creak just as he was about to dose off, his eyes opened in surprise as he saw Christine emerge from the bathroom, her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy and he could still hear her faint sniffling. She gave a few small steps before running to the bed and pulling herself into Raoul's arms. "I am sorry." She repeated over and over again her tears renewing in her eyes. All Raoul could do was hold her and tell her everything was all right. The sobs became less hysterical and more dramatic until Christine had tired her self out and fell asleep in Raoul's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- That's it I am tired and want to go to bed so sorry for the short chappy so now review.


	15. Loving is Enough

_Chapter 15- Loving is Enough_

A/N- SOOOOOOOO SORRRY I HAD THE BLOCK REAL BAD! Then I wrote half of the chap up and it got deleted so yeah anyway this will probably be the second to last chapter.

Disclaimer- POTOnot mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next five years that became a weekly routine for Raoul and Christine until one night they silently decided that they would not try to make love again for a while until they both felt the time was right. Raoul begin to doubt that time would ever come but as long as he was able to spend the rest of his life with Christine their bedroom activities or lack there of, did not bother him.

Melissa grew from a baby to young child in what seemed to be a very short matter of time, after she learned to speak, Christine started to give her voice lessons in the parlor where the grand piano sat. They were a very happy family, Melissa was a her father's little girl and when her mother said no she always ran to her Father to convince her Mother into whatever she wanted at the moment. Such was the case on Bastille Day the summer that Melissa turned five; she wanted to go to the park to see the fireworks.

"Dearest, what harm is there in us going to the park?" Raoul tried coaxing his wife.

"Melissa, can see the fireworks from the backyard, just as well." Christine stated not wanting to give in this time.

"Dear, you know it won't be the same for her, she loves the city especially the park."

"You know that there are criminals, just waiting to spy out a wealthy family." Raoul knew exactly what she was trying to say, after she had found out about Fredric's release from prison she had been very weary of where she and her daughter went.

"Darling," Raoul said walking over and wrapping his arms around his wife. "I will make sure nothing happens to either of you." He kissed her cheek, softly.

"Well," She sighed. "We will only go for the fireworks, then afterwards we will leave."

"That's all she wants." Raoul smiled knowing Christine was starting to learn how to trust the world again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama, let's sit over here, you can see the fireworks best here!" Melissa exclaimed as she pulled her Mother's hand to the spot she had in mind.

"Now Melissa, you once the fireworks are over we will have to go home and you will have to go to bed." Christine reminded her daughter, who pouted her lip and nodded.

"Yes Mama. Look they are starting!" She pointed to the night sky where the colors of the French flag exploded in the air signifying the beginning of the ceremonies. Raoul looked around the park and saw people of all ages but two in particular caught his eye, a boy no older than Melissa on his Father's shoulders pointing in the air at the spectacle of light.

"Look, at the pretty colors Papa, how do they make them?" The little boy asked in wonder.

"Well," The Father answered. "They have large containers of what they call, fairy dust and they light end of the containers with a match to send them into the air and explode." The Father answered instead of telling the boy the long explanation of how they really worked.

"Papa, how do you know all these things?"

"Years of learning, son."

"Papa, will I ever be as smart as you?"

"No, you will even smarter." He then proceeded to toss the boy in the air and catch him, sending the child into a fit of laughter. Raoul watched this scene before him with a sort of yearning that he too would be able to share wonders of the world with a son, of course he loved Melissa with all his heart but when he looked at her a voice in his head would always remind him she was not his daughter. Christine was also no watching the fireworks but Raoul looking at the little boy and his father, she knew how badly he wanted a son and what a great Father and influence he would be on a young boy. The fireworks soon ceased and Raoul picked up a tired Melissa to bring her to the carriage but by the time they were home she was already asleep.

Raoul and Christine had not been the only ones not paying attention to the night's activities, Fredric had also been there, mostly to see his daughter, she looked a great deal like her Mother but she had his thin lips and rounded chin. He watched her smile flash as brightly as the sky. He would have to meet her; obviously her Mother would not allow that so he would have to matters into his own hands. He left the park to start on his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"I'm ready, I am sure of it." Christine stated as she stood from her vanity, dressed for bed.**

**"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you, again." Raoul said from his spot on the bed.**

**"You want a son, admit it, and this is the only way for that to happen." Raoul's mouth stood agape at her revelation, how had she known? "I saw the way you were looking at that father and son in the park, that's the same look I see in your eyes every night." She walked over and sat down next to him.**

**"I can wait for a son," He kissed the top of head for she has laid her head on his chest. "I can wait as long as you want. I won't lie, I have been waiting for this, but I can wait longer. I want you to be ready." **

**"I am ready..." She whispered and turned out the light beginning a night neither of them would forget. **

**Christine never thought she would experience such love like she did that night; she fell asleep assuring herself it had been real. She was swept into a magical dreamland where a figure in a white mask soon became visible.**

"_**Erik…" She whispered.**_

"_**She's in trouble, Christine." He said in his angelic voice.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Go to her." She thought for a moment.**_

"**_MELISSA!"_**

She forced herself awake and she slipped out from under Raoul's protective arm and into the hallway to Melissa's room. She opened the door and walked to her daughter's bed which she discovered empty.

"Melissa? Melissa?" She called around the room and back into the hall. "Sweetheart are you here?"

"Mama?" A smile spread across Christine's face but when she turned around, it disappeared for she saw Melissa in the arms of another person. "Mama, this is Fredric, he said he has known you for a long time." The color ran from Christine's face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought it would only be fair to see my daughter." Melissa looked generally confused, for she had only known Raoul as her Father.

"Put her down! She is not yours and she will never be, Raoul is her Father, not you." She shouted back at him. The doors to her bedroom opened and out stepped a tired looking Raoul.

"Christine what is going on?" He then saw Fredric and before he could say anything he was hit with a blow to head knocking him back into his room, Fredric quickly grabbed a near by unlit candle stick and pushed it through the door handles, locking Raoul in. He had used only one arm to do all this for he still had Melissa in the other. "Let me out you fiend!" Raoul shouted from behind the door trying with all his might to break out. Christine moved to open the door but she was pushed onto the floor where Fredric stood over her.

"Now, Christine," She shuddered as he used her name. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL I KNOW IT!


	16. Free Her

_Chapter 16- Free Her_

A/N-Okay this is it the last chapter I know it took over a year to finish I am sorry but if any of you are on and in enjoyed this story please nominate it, I am sorry if I am whoring myself out but the prizes are to have your special title on the site (which I don't give a rat's ass about), $10 Amazon voucher (which could come in handy) and to have your story published in the sites official publication (which is really what I want!) I am sorry I just think this story is my best and that the book will need more R/C considering it's almost all going to be E/C.

Disclaimer- I wish it were mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No," Christine whispered. "Not again." She trembled with fear as Fredric stood mincingly above her. Fredric laughed and set Melissa down.

"You think I am here for you? The only reason I am here is to take what is rightfully mine, and since I have already taken you," Tears arose in Christine's eyes as the terrible memories of that night all came flooding back to her. "I am now here for my daughter."

"She is not yours!" Christine shouted as she arose to her feet, ready to face this man.

"I, unlike your society friends, can count, Melissa was born 3 weeks shy of your ninth month of marriage." He noted the look of shock on her face. "Thought I was not smart enough to figure that out, aye?"

"You are mistaken-" A slap was delivered to her cheek sending her back a few steps.

"Stop lying! YOU KNOW SHE IS MINE!" Melissa ran over to Fredric and begins beating him with her small fists.

"Stop hurting my Mama!" She cried. Fredric fiercely pushed her away, sending her into the wall where she sunk to the floor, afraid to move.

"Melissa!" Christine tried to scamper away from Fredric to attend to her daughter but he was quick and he reached out and seized Christine's foot dragging her back towards him. He roughly put her feet and up against a wall crushing her with his large body. "Please," She choked out. "let me help her."

"I may and I may not."

"What do you want?" He gave her a sly smile.

"I want my daughter and a son." He whispered, his cold lips lightly touching her ear, his hand found it's way up her thigh. Before Christine could say a word, a gunshot went off, Fredric's eyes bulged and his limp body fell sideways to the floor. Christine was frozen still until she saw who had delivered the fatal shot.

"Raoul!" She cried out in joy throwing her arms around his neck. Her tears of distress had now turned to ones of happiness. "How?" She managed to get the word out.

"I climbed out through the window and into Melissa's room." He explained in disbelief of what had just taken place.

"Mama?" A small voice called from behind them.

"Oh Melissa," Christine said happily as she scooped the child into her arms. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my head but Mama, was that man really my Papa?" Christine shot Raoul a panicked glance.

"Well, in way, yes, but I will explain it to you when your older." Both Christine and Raoul were satisfied with her answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 Years Later 

"Mother, I need to know." Asked a now 16-year-old Melissa, walking into Christine's room one day while Raoul and her 10 year old little brother named Erik were out to town.

"Know what my dear?" Christine asked as she combed through her hair.

"I need to know who that man was that came here eleven years ago to take me away, you promised you'd tell me someday and I think I am old enough now to understand." This was the moment Christine had dreaded ever since that night, she thought about stalling but she knew that Melissa was persistent would no quite until she got what she came for.

"Very well then," She went on to tell Melissa about the Opera Populair and how it had lead to her kidnapping and Melissa's conception. It was almost an hour later when she had finished.

"You mean I am the product of a rape?" She said in shock. "That awful man, who was here was my Father? No, no, no! I will not believe it!" She stood up and ran from the room in tears just as Raoul and Erik walked in.

"Mama! Look what Papa got me!" Erik said happily showing off his trinket.

"What happened?" Raoul asked confused and feeling he had come back at the wrong moment.

"I told her, Raoul do you think you can talk to her?"

"I will try." He said leaving his wife and son, oh how good it felt to use that word even after all these years he was still shocked that he had a son. He came to Melissa's door and rapped on it gently. "Melissa, your Mother wants me to speak to you."

"What can you do? You can not change the past." He heard a muffled voice cry.

"May I please come in?"

"If you must." Raoul opened the door revealing a sobbing figure on the bed; he walked over and sat next to her.

"I know it is a bit of a shock but it can get better."

"How? I just found out the man who I have been having nightmares about is my Father, how can that get better?"

"I have no idea but we can figure these things out together." He was trying his best to help but knew he was doing no good.

"How can you even look at me? I am the daughter of the man who tortured Mama." She covered her face with a pillow. He pulled it away and looked into her eyes.

"You are also the daughter of the most amazing woman I have ever met and that is enough to make me forget about everything else." A look of revelation came across her face.

"Can I still call you Papa?" She asked timidly, forcing Raoul to sustain a laugh.

"Yes of course, you have called me Papa for sixteen years I do not expect that to change now." She smiled, sat up and pulled Raoul into a large embrace.

"Thank you, Papa." She whispered. Raoul at last was able to see Melissa as his daughter. After all this time Raoul and Christine finally had the family they had always wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Yep that's it the end, terrible I know, I love you all but I love Raoul the most! Goodnight and Good Luck! If you liked this fic you might enjoy

"Let Day Light Dry Your Tears" by- Kchan88

"Changing the Past and Finding the Future" and "First Love" By- Carthrage Girl

Also be on the lookout for new chapters in "Trusting Desire" and the sequel to follow that. Also my two fics that should be arriving soon,

"The Phantom of American Bandstand"- Exactly how it sounds! POTO moved to the American Bandstand Set in the 1950's R/C

And

"Live at the Opera Populair"- It is just songs fics to Stephen Lynch songs with the characters singing them. WILL BE HILARIOUS!

No Idea theft Please! Now I must bid you farewell till next time! MWAH!


End file.
